Heated Sleepover's
by TwistedFairyTail
Summary: When Natsu wants to sleep over at Lucy's, will she turn him away or will something more happen?


So I've decided to rewrite this fanfic. The last version was horrible and I apologize for that. I myself believe that this newly written piece is much better

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and I never will.

**Lucy's POV**

It was a peaceful night in Magnolia and Lucy Heartfilia was sleeping soundly in her apartment, dead to the world.

That is until the sudden sound of a window creaking open and a crash had her eyes popping open, and she wasn't all that surprised when she came face to face with none other than Natsu Dragneel. He wore his normal attire, a one sleeved jacket that showcased his guild symbol and white baggy pants held up with a belt, as well as sporting his ever present scarf. He only smiled and whispered "Hey Luce."

"What is it Natsu?" she yawned out tiredly. "I wanted to get a good night's sleep before our job tomorrow." She only wanted to sleep, she sported a light pink t-shirt and matching sleep shorts as she wasn't expecting anyone to come by tonight. Though she shouldn't have been surprised that he showed up.

He shuffled around sheepishly, not quite looking her in the eyes when he responded with "I was just wondering if I could crash here tonight since Happy's staying with Wendy and Carla." Lucy thought it was strange that he was actually asking her to stay at her house. On any other day he would have barged right in without a care in the world and climbed into her bed with her for the night.

She stared suspiciously with narrowed eyes for only a moment before she sighed and said "You can stay Natsu. But only as long as you sleep on the couch, it's not proper for a young man and a young lady to sleep in the same bed if they're not romantically involved! I mean it this time Natsu, no sneaking your way into my sheets while I'm sleeping." she replied around another yawn as she laid her head back down on her pillows and began to fall back to sleep.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu stayed like that for a few minutes, crouched down and listening to her breathing even out, telling him that she was indeed asleep. Slowly, as not to wake her up from her freshly induced slumber, he leaned down just enough to brush his lips over her forehead. He held himself there for several seconds, unaware of the quickening of Lucy's pace or the unevenness of her now shallow breaths, until he finally whispered "thanks Luce."

Deciding to try and respect her wishes for the night, Natsu strolled over to the couch and plopped himself down on it, missing her closeness but not wanting to get Lucy kicked in the face the next morning. He decided that he would join her in her bed if he woke up in the middle of the night like he usually does, smirking to himself because he knew he would, that's what happens when he's not by Lucy's side. He wakes up from fitful sleep to simply wander back into her bed, where he feels most at home.

Lucy has been his home since the first day he met her, he never wanted to part with the beauty, and yet she insisted on these weird uncomfortable sleeping arrangements. It's not like she didn't like sleeping in the same bed as him because she always cuddles close when he joins her. She may not be awake to notice when she does but he's always been aware of how close she comes at night. She would weave her entire body so closely around his that it made it hard to decipher where one ended and the other began. He relished in those instances, always wanting her to be as close as humanly possible. He found her irresistible, and positively alluring. He had admitted to himself a long time ago that he needed Lucy, almost as badly as he needed fire, maybe even more. She was his everlasting flame, the light that led him through the night.

Natsu's eyes snapped open and he decided that the Lucy Kick he would most definitely get in the morning would be well worth the time he got to spend with her in his arms. He got up and quietly stalked over to Lucy's bed. He lifted the covers and slid over her body slowly, as to not wake her (though unknown to him, she was already very much awake). As he placed his body behind hers, he wrapped his arms around her mid-section and nuzzled his face into hair at the nape of her neck. He wore a lopsided grin as she slowly turned in her 'sleep' and curled her arms around his body, throwing a leg over both of his and pushing her face into his chest.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy didn't know what she was doing, cuddling into her best friend's chest, but she just couldn't seem to stay away. He was warm, just like the fire that he commanded, and with that thought she couldn't contain the blush that stained her cheeks. The more she thought about what had transpired earlier the more excited she felt. She didn't understand why she was feeling this way but she didn't want it to stop anytime soon.

As she waited for her partner to fall asleep, she began to think about all that they had been through together. From being taunted by the guild to almost dying, they had practically been attached at the hip since they first met in Hargeon on that fateful day. She couldn't deny that he was attractive, and she may have had a crush on him for a long time now...well maybe it was a little more than a crush.

Lucy stifled a groan as she came to terms with something that had been lurking in the back of her mind for some time now. She, Lucy Heartfilia, was in love with a dense idiot that probably didn't know the first thing about love or relationships. She was doomed.

As she thought this she felt Natsu's hands start to wander, and they slid down her sides to grip one of her thighs and pull it up and around his hip. Her eyes snapped open and she inhaled sharply, alerting the man next to her that she was not asleep anymore (not that she had been in the first place).

He attempted to backtrack and remove himself from her, but when he moved back she came forwards and continued to hold onto him. "Uh...Luce? Eh heh heh, I didn't think you were awake..." and as he sweat dropped she wrapped herself even tighter around his body, completely aware of the fact that he was fearing her wrath after perving around while she was supposed to be asleep. But strangely enough she just wanted to get closer, she wanted him to touch her tonight.

She attempted to show him what she wanted by moving his hands from her waist, where he had relocated them, back to her thighs, and she wrapped her leg around his a bit more firmly. He blinked once, then twice, and a light blush spread across his cheeks. "Luce?" All she did was gaze into his eyes, trying to convey through a look the desire that she felt for him and her need to be touched. Mavis, what was she thinking? Trying to seduce her best friend only moments after she had realized her love for him. She knew that there was a possibility that he didn't feel the same way, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to care. All she could really comprehend at the moment was her need to be touched by him, to be taken by him in every way. She was so confused, but at the same time she knew exactly what she wanted, what she needed.

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu was about ready to lose it. He didn't know how to handle Lucy like this, she was giving off a crazy amount of pheromones and he was close to snapping. He could feel her calling to him, feel her body and soul reaching out to his, trying to lure him into her. He wouldn't have minded it one bit if not for the fact that he didn't know if she felt the same as he did. He didn't want to scare her with what would most definitely happen if he were to lose control. He had known from day one in Hargeon that she was his mate, his immediate attraction to her was proof enough of that. But as time went on he found himself wondering if he wouldn't have held a strong bond with her had he not been a dragon slayer. No, he definitely would have. She was his everything, and the bond that they share would hold throughout all eternity. That was only one of the benefits of being mated, your souls would forever be intertwined when the ceremony is complete.

He fought against his instincts for her sake. He would be sure that she wanted him in the same way that he wanted her before he started anything. Because he may not be able to stop himself if he continues down this path too quickly.

Natsu gripped Lucy's thigh tighter as he questioned "Luce?" with wide eyes and a blush staining his cheeks. She only smiled seductively and began to rub her body against his. She sighed as she felt him squirm. "L-Luce, what are you doing?" he questioned in a somewhat pained voice. It was becoming almost impossible to keep himself from ravaging her right then.

"Natsu, I want you."

**Lucy's POV**

She couldn't comprehend what was happening to her right now. Her body felt like it was on fire, and somehow Lucy knew that the only person who would ever be able to put that fire out was Natsu. Her body called to him, and she couldn't fight the feelings that welled up inside of her at the sight of him like this. He was blushing and his onyx eyes were opened wide in surprise. Heat pooled deep inside of her, and she began to squirm, rubbing herself along his body to try and quell the ache that made itself known in her nether regions.

She felt him stiffen, and she knew that she had gotten to him. She needed him to realize that she needed him right now. She would not accept rejection. Though in the back of her mind she felt absolutely certain that he would not reject her. Instead of waiting for him to make the first move, Lucy began to run her hands down Natsu's front. Letting them travel over his broad shoulders, pectorals, and abdominals to stop at the hem of his baggy white pants. She tugged on them lightly and again allowed her hands to travel the expanse of his torso, this time moving on to his back and feeling the muscles there ripple with his small movements.

Lucy was growing frustrated. Not only would Natsu not move, but he wasn't reacting to her advances at all. "Natsu…please." She was about to move herself against him once again when she found herself lying on her back, looking up into wild onyx eyes that were no longer surprised, but filled with lust and another emotion that Lucy knew was being reflected in her own eyes, love.

Her eyes widened in shock for a fraction of a second before she smiled and led her hand to his cheek which she stroked lovingly. He leaned into her touch but pulled back after a moment with serious eyes. She was confused until he spoke.

**Natsu's POV**

She didn't know what she was getting herself into, he told himself, forcing his mind and his body to calm down for her sake once again. Slowly, he brought his hand up to brush a stray strand of golden hair out of her face, smiling at the look of lust and something else in her eyes.

"Luce…before I let anything happen between us, I need to tell you something." He said seriously as he stared down at her. She stared at him, urging him to continue with his explanation. "Luce if we do anything like what I think you're implying, we'll be mated. Dragon slayers only fall in love once in their lives, and when we do we take that person as our mate and mark them through a special ceremony. I couldn't do that to you if you don't want to be with me. I need to know how you feel before I even consider anything like that. I love you Luce, I would never make you do anything you didn't want to do or weren't ready for. Though I doubt that you'd ever be unprepared considering that the mating bond is already faintly there. I know you can feel it, how it's pulling us towards each other. I can smell your arousal; I know that you're plenty ready for me." He stated with a dark look in his eyes. She only rubbed her thighs together, attempting to quell the ache that had settled there through his explanation.

He could feel his body reacting to hers and he didn't know how much longer he could just sit there until he lost control. His inner dragon was quickly being worked into a frenzy and he didn't know how much longer he could hold it in. As he thought that he felt himself growl, a slow, dangerous rumbling in the back of his throat, alerting Lucy to his predicament. She only smiled sweetly and cupped his right cheek in her small hand, leaning up to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

"Natsu it's alright. I love you, I have for a long time now, though I wouldn't even admit it to myself for fear of rejection. I would love to be your mate If you'll have me, nothing would make me happier. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have a family with you. I want to be with you, Natsu." She replied softly. She smiled as she leaned up to kiss him once more, but this time he wouldn't let her pull away. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her body up and against his, slanting his mouth over hers and deepening the kiss with an almost violent need. She answered in kind with her own fevered kisses and they were both soon consumed by lust and their love for each other, these feelings only strengthened through the mating bond. With slow, deliberate movements he reached down and began to peel Lucy's shirt off, admiring the pale, smooth skin of her stomach and how it flexed when she twitched under his ministrations. He knew how desperate she was growing; he could smell much she needed him in her arousal. He would make love to her until dawn tonight, and she would finally be his; only his.

As her shirt was taken from her body, he couldn't help but admire the way her breasts moved in tandem with her shallow breaths. He could feel the excitement emanating from her, prompting his own body to react a bit more urgently. His member was twitching, stimulated so much that his pants were becoming painfully tight. He needed her, but he had to go slow. For her sake. He may not have any experience with this sort of thing, but neither did she, and he trusted his instincts to guide them both. He gazed down at her, admiring the way that her golden hair blanketed the pillow beneath her and spread around her enticingly. He inhaled sharply when he felt her legs cage his hips, pulling him a bit closer to her. She sighed happily when he grabbed her hips and ran his hands up her sides. He leaned down slowly, almost too slowly and when she whimpered, he descended onto her, gently laying kisses over the expanse of her stomach, and as he approached the bottom of her bra, he began to suck at her skin, leaving his mark on her. A small sense of pride welled up in his chest as he realized that there would be proof that he'd been here, that he'd made love to his Lucy. No one would ever touch her like he has after he laid claim to her through the mating bond. His inner dragon roared its approval as he reached behind her with little resistance to unhook her bra, though he couldn't understand why she would want to wear one to sleep. When her breasts were revealed to him, he couldn't help the groan that left him. She was so impossibly beautiful that it was almost overwhelming.

He had to pull himself together, he'd seen Lucy naked before, though those had been much different circumstances. He looked up into her eyes for permission, and when she nodded her head he gently cupped her breasts in his hands, testing the weight of them within his palms. His hands weren't big enough to hold the entire mass of either breast, as the fleshy mounds looked like they were spilling out of the crevices between his fingers. He groaned, feeling her hardened nipples rub sensually against his palms, and when she moaned, he was sure that he was hearing angels sing. Though in this moment she couldn't be farther from an angel, no, she was an enchantress, seducing him and calling to him like a siren. She needed only to be herself to bring him to his knees. Hearing her voice her pleasure made him want to succumb to her and dominate her all at once. He wanted to hear her scream and beg, but at the same time he wanted her to take control of him and do what she pleased with his body if only to please herself.

**Lucy's POV**

He was so hot, she didn't know if his temperature had spiked or if it was just her, but she was burning up. She needed him, and she told him as much with a whimper when he simply held her breasts in his hands but did nothing with them. Then he gazed into her eyes and lowered his head to her right breast, sucking at the side of it before trailing light kisses up to her nipple. She grabbed at his hair and attempted to bring him closer to where she wanted him, but he remained steadfast in his slow pace. It was driving her mad, but at the same time she enjoyed how slow he was going, it somehow made the act more intimate.

When he finally reached the top of her breast, he wasted no time in taking her already hardened nipple into his mouth and sucking like a newborn. She couldn't suppress the moans that tumbled from her lips, not that she was really trying. No, she wanted him to hear, wanted him to know how good he was making her feel.

When he switched over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment, she almost yelled out, the sensations he induced were amazing. She never wanted it to end. He had been gentle at first, but now he was becoming a bit rougher. She loved how he would leave marks on her skin every so often. When he worked his way up to her neck he bit, and licked, and sucked so that she was left with multiple love bites marring her skin. She whined when he lifted his head, grabbing at his hair to bring his mouth to hers and slanting her mouth over his to deepen the kiss. She explored his mouth with her tongue for the first time and found that she liked it quite a lot, it felt so sensual that she felt her arousal heighten to new levels. He was driving her insane.

When he pulled away he was grinning, and then that grin morphed into a smirk as he kissed his way down her body once more. Once he reached her pajama shorts he raised his head to ask her permission once more, and she nodded, not an ounce of embarrassment able to well within her over her heavy arousal. It may have been the mating bond but she only wanted to bare herself to him and make love to him for the rest of the night. To hell with embarrassment, that could wait until morning.

She raised her hips when he began to pull her sleep shorts down, and he took her panties with them. She opened her legs to him and whimpered when he just stared. She wanted him to do something, not just sit there admiring the view. That could wait.

**Natsu's POV**

God, her scent down here was so much sweeter. She smelled like honey with an underlying musk mingled in. Her natural scent had his mouth watering and he quickly leaned down to explore her when she whimpered beneath him. Without another thought he quickly dragged his tongue over her opening, drawing a loud moan from her lips. Oh how he loved that sound, he could listen to her all day. Her breath started to become ragged, her chest heaving and her breasts moving with it. Her legs made quick work of caging him in and keeping him in place, knelt down in front of her womanhood. He wouldn't be complaining; he was quickly becoming addicted to the taste of her.

When she gripped his salmon locks in her small hands, he almost growled. It felt so good to know that he was making her feel good. As he sucked on her sensitive folds he found a small bundle that made Lucy's moans and whimpers that much louder. He worked his way up to that nub and latched onto it, sucking it into his mouth and working at it. All his Lucy could do was moan and mumble incoherently, but he wanted more. So as he was finding a rhythm, he ran a finger down the slit that led to her opening and he eased his finger inside of her. She was so tight, her insides not yet acquainted with any form of penetration. He loved knowing that she had never been touched by anyone else and would never be touched by anyone else in this way. As he began to start a rhythm between his mouth and his finger, Lucy cried out, her small whimpers becoming near screams as he brought her closer and closer to an edge that she had never explored before.

Although he himself had never been with anyone before, he had touched himself, thinking about his blonde partner all the while. He would lay awake in the dead of night remembering a dream he'd had about her or creating his own fantasies to temporarily satisfy himself. But now, now he had the urge to mate with her, he knew that she was ready. Their bond assured him of this.

Natsu curled his fingers upwards, hitting a spot inside of Lucy that forced a scream from her reddened lips. Soon after he felt her inner walls clench around his digits as she whispered his name, unable to raise her voice any higher due to the pleasure pulsing through her body. He removed his fingers from her womanhood and licked them clean of her essence. As she panted and regained her composure, coming down from her temporary high, she blinked up at him, smiling. He gave her a heartfelt grin as well, but groaned a second later when he felt her small hand begin to travel down his chest and to his twitching length. He had become painfully hard while pleasuring her, though he was too wrapped up in her to pay much attention to it at the time. Though now he realized just how badly he needed her.

With slow tentative strokes, Lucy began to work at his length. When she lightly pushed at his shoulder he could do nothing but give her what she wanted as he rolled over onto his back, watching her straddle his legs on her knees to gain better access to his member. He pulsed in her hand and she giggled. Though it should have sounded innocent, he had never heard anything so sinful in his entire life. She truly was a goddess, sent from the heavens and fated to be his one and only mate. He couldn't have been any luckier. As she slowly began to stroke his shaft he couldn't help but groan at the soft texture of her hand. After a few more experimental strokes, she started to increase her speed and placed more pressure around him. She ended up using both hands due to the fact that she couldn't stretch her fingers around his entire length.

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy didn't understand why she wasn't nervous. She was straddling her friend, and soon to be lover, stroking a part of him that she was unfamiliar with. Though she assumed that she would be well acquainted with his body in a weeks' time. After feeling her first orgasm wash over her at his hands earlier she didn't think she could go a day without touching him and being touched by him in the most intimate of ways.

As she ran her hands up and down his length at a relatively slow pace, she felt a need creep up inside of her. She wanted to taste him like he had tasted her, she wanted him to feel as good as she felt. So, slowly, she leaned down to lick the tip of his erection. His reaction was to growl and grab at the back of her head gently out of reflex. She only grinned and licked the head of him again, before gradually taking in his head and bobbing just a little. He groaned and wove his fingers into her hair, holding tight and trying to gain a little control over her pace, but she was the one in control right now. She allowed his hand to stay where it was but never gave an inch. She teased his head once more before moving down, taking more of him into her mouth, increasing the pace slightly and gripping his thighs for leverage. He was becoming a bit pink with his arousal, it was clear that he was straining to hold back and not force her down on him further. Lucy was grateful for this, as she didn't think that she could get around her gag reflex if he pushed her down all the way too early, though, she supposed if the mating bond could draw them together so quickly then it could surely hold back a measly gag reflex. She was tempted to test this theory but thought better of it even in her aroused state.

She knew better than to try something so daring her first time. Next time they did this, and there would be a next time, she'd have to try. But for now she would stick to what she knew of and felt comfortable with. Though she had no idea how even a mating bond could make her comfortable with something like this, not that it mattered, because she had been wanting to Natsu for a very long time. When Natsu's groans and growls of pleasure became more frequent she knew that he was nearing his peak like she had. But instead of allowing her to finish him off, Natsu pulled her up and away from his member, mumbling something about not wanting to finish like that. Soon after she was being pushed down onto the bed underneath him with her legs spread on either side of him. He was panting with his eyes clenched shut, trying to regain some form of control over his body. She giggled at the fact that she had brought her big bad dragon slayer to such a state. She had never felt more powerful.

Without thinking twice, she brought her hips to his slowly ground herself against his member, whimpering at the heat that radiated off of his enlarged manhood. He growled at the sudden wetness that touched his length and ground back against her womanhood. She couldn't help but moan as coated himself in her essence, sliding against her entrance. There was a constant, low growl being emitted from the back of his throat as he rubbed himself against her, and only when he opened his eyes did she see that they had become the color of his fire. Reds, oranges and yellows danced in his irises as he gazed back at her, his growls only helping to further arouse her. She was so worked up that it was almost painful. She needed him, and she needed him now.

**Natsu's POV**

She was so soft and warm. He couldn't help the low growl that constantly reverberated in the back of his throat. It was instinctual, and he knew that Lucy liked it from the smell of her growing arousal. It almost made him want to thrust into her like an animal and just have his way with her, though he would never do that to her. He knew that this was her first time, as the mating bond would allow no other to touch either one of them. They could only have each other, that's how it was meant to be, and he wouldn't have it any other way. He looked to Lucy for permission and she slowly nodded her head, as if she was unsure, but the pure determination, love and arousal on his face told him otherwise. He leaned down and captured her lips with his as he gripped himself and guided his tip to her entrance. He couldn't help but groan as his head slipped inside of her, parting her folds and making way for the rest of his length. When he was seated deep inside of her, he looked up and was pleased to see that she hadn't felt any pain as he made his home inside of her.

He felt like he was meant to be here, like he couldn't live without being with her like this anymore. Now that he'd felt her, been with her in the most intimate way possible, he didn't think that he could go a day more without this feeling. As he was thinking this, Lucy lifted her hips to his and whined, reminding him that to complete the act he needed to move. He started to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first but as she urged him on, he began to build a frantic pace, thrusting into her like an animal, though she wasn't exactly complaining. Quite the opposite actually, she was borderline screaming her pleasure and her hips ground into his every time their bodies came into contact with each other. She truly was a sight to behold, almost like an animal herself. His inner dragon purred at the thought. The way that she clawed at his back felt so erotic to him as pain mingled with pleasure and he had to resist roaring his pleasure to the entire world.

As he continued to thrust their bodies together, and idea came to him. He pulled out of Lucy and when she whimpered he simply grinned and turned her over so that she was now on her hands and knees, on display for his eyes only. The sight drove him up a wall, with her backside raised just enough to reach his hips and her back curved inwards like a cat who's begun to stretch. He swore to himself in that moment, that he would never make fun of her sex appeal ever again.

He pulled her hips closer to him after he'd thoroughly taken in the image laid before him with her in this position. He felt this was a position that he had to take part in. He felt completely dominant like this, his inner dragon growled in pleasure at the fact that she willingly submitted to this, feeling comfortable enough around him to allow him to take total control. He gripped himself in his hands once more and slid himself into her heat again, though with less resistance this time. As soon as he was fully sheathed inside of her, he took a moment to revel in the pleasure that the new position granted them both. He could feel her clench around him, and he huffed as he began to take up his frantic pace once again. Feeling that his climax was close, and judging by the way she clenched around him every few seconds, hers was too. He growled loudly and leaned down, wrapping his arm around her waist and reaching for the nub that he found before. He began to rub and stroke at that soft bundle of nerves, and not a minute later he felt her clench around him almost painfully tight as she screamed his name. He let himself go then, digging his fangs into her pulse point and biting down to fully claim her as he came inside of her. He continued to pump himself in and out of her until the last of his seed had emptied into her womb, and at that point he also removed his fangs from her neck. As soon as he had cleaned the blood that was surrounding the small wound that he left her with, a fire dragon began to appear where the puncture wounds once were. He smiled at the small marking, finally feeling complete after all those years.

He leaned down and kissed the mark once before pulling out of her, to which they both shuddered and groaned, and laying down on the bed, pulling her down with him and cradling her from behind. She let out a small sigh before whispering "I love you, Natsu" to him and turning over, kissing him on the lips and smiling.

"I love you too Luce" he said, and they both allowed sleep to claim them, safe in each other's arms.


End file.
